Double Trouble: Return of Two Evils
by Marissa Flynn
Summary: <html><head></head>Anxieties of the pharmazombie apocalypse have been bothering Phineas: why does it seem he'd forgotten something important about that night? Why do the nightmares still haunt him after a week? Could his mind be telling him about things he needs to know? The redheaded inventor is in for a rude awakening as two threats return to his life, one of them he doesn't even remember...</html>
1. Prologue

**Hello, everybody, this is Marissa Flynn signing on. So, just a couple quick notes about this story:**

**After much consideration, my OC, Marissa Flynn will not be a part of this fanfic. I'm going to experiment with myself and see if I can write a multiple chapter story (movie if I must) without my OC. **

**So without further ado: I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING EXCEPT THIS FANFIC**

**Warning: this fanfic contains spoilers to both 'Night of the Living Pharmacists' and 'Tales from the Resistance'. **

**Review and enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Phineas tossed and turned, wincing and whimpering in his sleep. One wince after another, "No...no...pharmacists… Lots of me. No!" With another wince, he whimpered once more.<p>

"I don't wanna be a pharmacist...no! Leave me alone," Phineas whimpered in his sleep and he bolted awake with a scream, "Aah! Oh...guess it was just a nightmare again. Man those pharmacists were scary."

It had been almost a week since the pharmazombie apocalypse had been barely prevented. He'd been trying since then to remember what it is he'd forgotten, but to no avail. The pharmazombies still haunted his nightmares, but he couldn't let Ferb and the others know. No way hosea. He sighed glancing at Ferb who had been snoring. Chuckling, he approached his brother and tapped his cubical nose causing him to snort and turn the other direction so as not to snort anymore. With a small chuckle and then a sigh, Phineas returned to his own bed and laid down.

"_You'd think after a week I'd gotten over it, but I haven't. It's still fresh in my mind, and it haunts me. Why is it still so fresh in my mind? Bad enough I watched Mom, Dad, Candace, Buford, Baljeet, Candace and even Ferb be transformed into those freaky pharmacists who apparently were based on that other pharmacist...poor guy, so basically watching everyone I ever cared about be taken away from me except Isabella (although I have a feeling she'd been changed too after I had but luckily been able to push the button first), but every night all I hear in my nightmares. 'Lots of me...Lots of me'. Ugh! Why can't the nightmares just go away?!" _he thought to himself.

Phineas smacked his head against the pillow, turning over and falling into an uneasy sleep. He had thought about telling Ferb or Candace about it, but decided against it. He'd been doing such a good job of masking his anxiety for a week now...why stop there? He only wished it would go away, but something in him kept pushing him back into the event, like he'd forgotten something important or something big was coming again…

Phineas had no idea how right that part of him was…

* * *

><p><strong>-Meanwhile in the Second Dimension-<strong>

Phineas was laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling while having the thought of Doofenshmirtz rising to power again now that he was evil again and with him, Charlene and Vanessa having gotten away, etched into his brain. He looked over at Ferb who seemed to be peacefully sleeping. He sighed, not wanting to wake him. He could feel Perry the Platyborg laying at the foot of his bed sleeping peacefully now that he wasn't an evil cyborg anymore. He listened over to hear Candace doing her pull-ups again. He figured he may go talk to her.

"Candace?"

Startled, Candace grabbed her staff and used the point of it to pin Phineas to the wall, upon realizing it was only her brother, she softened her glare, and she lifted her staff away, "Oh, hey, Phineas. What're you doing up?"

"Do you think Doofenshmirtz will come back into power since Charlene and Vanessa got away with him? I don't want him to take summer and everything fun away again. I mean we just got it back!"

"I know, Phineas, and we're not going to let that happen again. Now that we're older and have the Resistance and OWCA back, we'll be ready for them this time. If all else fails, we can ask the other dimension Phineas and Ferb for help," Candace assured her brother.

Phineas accepted this, smiled, and he went back to his room, but he was startled to see Doofenshmirtz in the streets alone, but he wore a white labcoat and his hair was a lot messier. His eyes seemed to be out of focus too.

"CANDACE!"

* * *

><p><strong>-Two days before…-<strong>

"Heinz, are you sure about this kid? I mean he's not even of this dimension," Charlene complained.

"Trust me, Charlene, he'll be a threat to us if word gets out. However, he won't be able to stop us this time because he's going to join us," Heinz smirked.

"How do you propose we do that, Dad?" Vanessa, their teenage daughter asked.

Heinz smiled evilly at his wife and daughter, "Because a little birdie told me he doesn't remember anything to do with me or this dimension and I know exactly how we'll scare him into it."

With that, he produced an image, taken from a security camera at the Danville Water Tower (first dimension of course) of Phineas sacrificing himself to save Isabella from being turned into a pharmacist.

"And I know just how we'll do it," he cackled insanely as Vanessa and Charlene glanced at each other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Phineas and Ferb in "Double Trouble: Return of Two Evils"<strong>_


	2. Chapter 1

Phineas woke up to the sound of his pet platypus, Perry, chattering and he sat up. Ferb still seemed to be asleep, and Phineas sat up. Gazing at his brother, he sighed, not having been able to sleep well for the fifth day in a row. Perry looked at his poor owner, bags under his eyes, eyelids barely able to stay open, and his skin was slightly paler than usual. Phineas had been doing a good job with masking his anxieties and inability to sleep for everyone else, but with Perry waking him up every morning, he'd see Phineas' true state of health. The platypus worried for his owner. What could possibly be traumatizing him so much? It had been a week since the pharmazombie apocalypse. Could that possibly have anything to do with it? Perry remembered that he'd avoided them all night...until he foolishly put a couple fingers of his paw in plain exposure to them, allowing them to touch him. He'd blacked out after that, waking up in Heinz's arms while soaked. Perry had no idea how he'd gotten cured, but he had a feeling Heinz or Phineas or both had something to do with it. And he'd heard Phineas voice from inside the helicopter...did Phineas see him, he wondered. Did he see Perry not only a secret agent but become a mutated Doofenshmirtz zombie platypus? Perry had to admit that would traumatize a child to see their pet turn into that…

"Well...so much for a good night's sleep again," Phineas sighed, "Guess I better get ready for the day before Ferb and Candace wake up."

Phineas headed off to the bathroom for his recent daily routine. He looked in the mirror, and he grabbed some make up. Carefully he spread the skin colored make up over his bags so it looked like he didn't have them at all. He then took a shower to give his skin that fresh look as well as wake his eyes up a bit, and when he went downstairs, he grabbed a large cup of coffee to which surprised his mother, getting ready for work.

Phineas hadn't realized his mother walked into the kitchen while preparing his cup of jo. Linda at first was quite enough to avoid her son hearing her. She was shocked enough to see the coffee, but espresso, two cubes of sugar, a huge amount of cream and vanilla and caramel...dang it was like he hadn't had a decent sleep in over a week, she reasoned. She eventually spoke up.

"Phineas, hunny, is that coffee? What are you doing drinking coffee? Aren't you a little young for-"

"A little young to be drinking coffee let alone a double shot of espresso? Yes, yes I am," Phineas said in a polite voice but Linda could hear a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Sweety...are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," Phineas said with a smile.

Linda wasn't quite buying it, but she didn't have time to argue with her son right now. She went up to Candace's room to see her daughter talking on the phone with none other than Jeremy Johnson.

"Yeah, it was weird, Jeremy. You're lucky you were out of town for the week otherwise you would have been turned into a pharmacist too. The weird part was that nobody remembered what happened within ten minutes of their transformation. Weird r-"

"Candace?"

"Oh, hey, Mom. Hold on a sec, Jeremy. My mom just walked in," Candace said, and she put her hand against the phone, "What's up, Mom?"

"I want you to check up on your brother. He seems to be a little out of it today," Linda said with concern in her voice, "He's drinking coffee and he seems a little cranky."

Candace's first though was that he'd built a machine that makes him cranky...that or Vanessa's dad made a machine that made people cranky and it accidentally hit Phineas. She figured it deserved some looking into since Phineas was not usually the cranky type. If anything that was Candace's thing. Candace nodded, and Linda left after thanking her.

"Sorry about that, Jeremy. Mom was concerned about Phineas," Candace said, and Jeremy said something to her, "You think so?...Great idea, Jeremy! I'll get Ferb and the rest of Phineas' friends. Would you mind keeping him busy for awhile?...Great!"

Candace hung up, and she raced out of her room to Ferb's bedroom, seeing the brit had woken to see his brother once again awake before him. He looked at Candace, giving a nod.

"Hey, Ferb, I want your help with something, okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>-Meanwhile in the Second Dimension-<strong>

Candace woke to see Phineas curled up against her shaking. She'd remembered last night just after he'd gone back to his room…

...

"_CANDACE!"_

_Candace's head shot up, hearing the scream of her little brother, surprised it didn't wake the rest of the neighborhood let alone the house. She watched as he ran in with absolute terror in his eyes. He clung to her like a monkey on a branch._

"_What is it, Phineas?"_

"_D-D-Doofenshmirtz! He's outside!" Phineas cried out, "but he's wearing a lab coat, and his hair is messier and his eyes were unfocused...It was really weird."_

_Candace looked out her window to see the exact same thing Phineas had just described. She narrowed her eyes, and she and Phineas went outside._

"_You have a lot of nerve showing your face around here, Doofenshmirtz!" _

_Doofenshmirtz didn't seem to hear her, and he kept walking about the neighborhood, almost mindless. Phineas and Candace could also hear him say the same thing over and over again. Upon further examination, the Flynn siblings (second dimension) had noticed that this Doofenshmirtz was very different up close. His eyes were out of focus completely, he slouched, his arms were out in a weird way, his hair was messier, and he wore a different outfit: white lab coat, black turtleneck and green slacks...but the thing that was weirding Phineas out most was it didn't seem to notice or care they were there, and yet it seemed to advance toward them..._

"_Lots of me," he said, "Lots of me."_

"_C-Candace...I don't think that's the Doofenshmirtz we know," Phineas stuttered, shaking in fear._

"_I'm thinking you're right, Phineas."_

_With that they ran back inside, and they glanced out the window at the Doofenshmirtz outside. However, there were now two of them…_

_..._

Candace sighed, looking down at her little brother, noticing Ferb come in, "Oh, hey, Ferb. He's okay, we just...something happened last night, and we're not sure what it is…"

Ferb nodded, and he approached his brother, "Bro?"

"Huh? Oh...morning...is Doofenshmirtz gone, Candace?"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door to Candace's room (Ferb had closed it)...more like a bang almost like the person didn't even know…

"I'll get it, boys," Candace said as the two brothers clung to each other. When she opened the door, she could see two Doofenshmirtzes just like last night.

"Lots of me," it said just like last night, "Lots of me..."

Candace slammed the door and locked it, "Boys! We have to go! Now!"

With that, she grabbed them, jumped out the window, and they headed off to the Resistance HQ to meet Isabella, Dr. Baljeet, Buford and the rest of the Firestorm Girls, noticing along the way there were dozens of Doofenshmirtz with an echo of 'Lots of me' allover the neighborhood.

"Sir, we have a situation…"

"I know…"

* * *

><p><strong>I really don't think I'm going to do author's notes for this unless absolutely necessary...Anywho, please review and see you next chapter. <strong>


	3. Chapter 2

Candace went down the stairs to see Phineas just finishing up his cup of coffee. She could see all the ingredients laid out on the counter, and he seemed to be much more awake than he was when he woke up. Phineas smiled at his sister, completely masking once again the feelings he felt deep down.

"Good morning, Candace," he greeted politely with his classic Phineas smile, "what are your plans for the day? Gonna go hang out with Jeremy since it's been a week since you've seen him?"

"Actually, Phineas...you are," Candace told him, "I think you and Jeremy need some...time together since some day he might be your brother in-law."

Phineas shrugged. He wouldn't mind spending time with Jeremy, he supposes. He's a nice guy, and the two haven't really done anything together much. Perhaps some guy time with Jeremy was what he needed. It was then Candace had to acknowledge the coffee.

"So...what's up with you drinking coffee?"

"Hm? Oh, I just...need a bit of a jumpstart is all."

"You hate coffee...so either all those ingredients were more of a jumpstart with the coffee or a masking so you don't taste the coffee..."

Phineas gave a small smile, "A little bit of both."

Candace gave a small smile in return, "Well...Jeremy will be here in about five minutes to pick you up, little brother. I'm gonna go get ready for the day, given I don't think I want this monstrosity of a bedhead with me all day."

Phineas chuckled a little bit, and he nodded as Candace headed upstairs to the bathroom. However, Phineas had been so tired today that he forgot to put Candace's makeup away this time...Upon the sight, Candace narrowed her eyes. No doubt it was Phineas, but...why would he use her makeup, she wondered.

* * *

><p>Downstairs, Phineas waited, dressed, clean and mostly awake. When he heard a knock on the door, he answered it, and sure enough it was Jeremy with his genuine smile. Phineas blinked, and he let Jeremy in.<p>

"Hey, kiddo," Jeremy greeted, "Ready to go?"

"Just a sec, I'm gonna grab my sketchbook with my blueprints. I got some new ideas," Phineas said to which Jeremy agreed.

Phineas rushed upstairs while Jeremy waited at the door for him. Within moments, Phineas had returned, and they were off. Phineas called out 'good-bye' to everyone before they left of course.

"So, Phineas, what do you wanna do today?" Jeremy asked, "We can build something or I could take you to a waterpark or we could even just play video games at my place. Whatever you wanna do-Um...Phineas?"

Jeremy had noticed Phineas already start to drop his eyelids on accident, like he's falling asleep. He was even starting to give a cute little Phineas snore...almost a sleepwalk but he wasn't walking. He'd stopped completely.

"Phineas?" Jeremy asked snapping his fingers in front. That seemed to wake the redhead up, "Phineas, are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh...yeah I'm okay," Phineas said, walking ahead, but he didn't see that a crack in the sidewalk had caused it to be up on a higher level to which he tripped and fell into a small puddle, but his face had been soaked, causing Candace's makeup to wash off and his bags were in plain sight, "Great, now I'm all wet..."

Jeremy stared at Phineas, clothes soaked, bags under his eyes, eyelids drooping, and he wondered how was he able to keep up this little charade withouth even Candace unable to catch on, "Phineas...what happened to you?"

Phineas sighed, "I...I haven't been able to sleep very well lately."

Jeremy sighed in concern, "Maybe we should go to my house so you can get some sleep. How did you let yourself go so much?"

"Well...I haven't had a decent sleep since the apocalypse with the pharmacist zombies. I've made sure to get up earlier than everyone so I can put Candace's skin color maekup over my bags. I also shower to wake my eyes and give my skin a more fresh appearance. Then I would get downstairs and prepare a double shot of espresso and add a bunch of sugary ingredients so that not only did I get more of a jump, but it didn't taste like coffee."

Jeremy looked down at Phineas, and he sighed, "Let's get to my house, and I'll throw your clothes in the dryer and you can wear one of my t-shirts while you can take a nap there. Don't worry, I won't tell Candace and Ferb about it...mind telling me what's bugging you?"

"When we get to your place, okay?"

Jeremy nodded, and he allowed Phineas to climb onto his back. They then headed off to Jeremy's house, and he set Phineas down on the couch. After changing into one of Jeremy's t-shirts (of course it was pretty big on him so he just wore it like a nightgown), Phineas curled around the pillows on the couch, and Jeremy grabbed him a comfy blanket.

"So...tell me, Phin, what's buggin ya?"

"Well...ever since the apocalypse, I've been having nightmares and I can't help but feel like I'm forgetting something important...Then after awhile I have a hard time sleeping period. I'm lucky if I get five hours in..."

"Hm, well why don't you just try to get some sleep. My mom made this dreamcatcher, so the nightmares won't come to you. I can promise you that. I'm just going to sit here and play some video games quietly while you sleep. You need anything?"

"No thanks, I'm good," Phineas replied with a smile, and slowly he drfited off into a nice, peaceful sleep.

Jeremy couldn't help but notice how cute he looked while he was sleeping. He then took a look at his blueprints...impressive as always. The teen looked at the young inventor, and he smiled, "Sweet dreams, Phin."


	4. Chapter 3

Candace had called upon Ferb, Isabella and the rest of the neighborhood children for a special surprise for Phineas. Candace dialed Jeremy's number to make sure her little brother wouldn't find out till later.

"Hey, Jeremy, how are things going?"

"Hey, Candace. It turns out Phineas was extremely exhausted, but I don't know why. Little guy is just taking a nap here at my house while I play some video games. I don't know how long he'll be out though…"

"Oh, that explains why my makeup was out on the bathroom counter. Phineas must've used it this morning to cover up some sleep symptoms," Candace reasoned, "Well if that's all it is. You wanna just keep him till he wakes up? Then you and him can spend some time together when he wakes. I'm out of ideas on exactly what we should do for him…"

"Maybe a reminicion of all his best inventions."

"Great idea, Jeremy. Luckily I know where he keeps his blueprints and Ferb can help me out. Mind keeping Phineas till it's done?"

Jeremy glanced over at the sleeping ten year old, sleeping peacefully all cute-like, and he smiled sweetly, "That won't be a problem."

"Great, I'm gonna get started on the inventions. Whatever you do, don't let Phineas come home yet."

"You got it."

The teens hung up, and Jeremy watched little Phineas twitch a little bit in his sleep. He stirred a little, but went straight back to sleep. Jeremy couldn't help but giggle at the young inventor. Jeremy flicked a little bit of Phineas' hair causing him to shake his head a little with a twitch of his nose. Jeremy had to admit he'd never really gotten to spend some time with Phineas. So the kid was asleep, at least they could hang out when he woke up. Jeremy was also a little touched Phineas opened up to him about what was bugging him. Jeremy was glad the kid could be so open with him without putting up too much of a fight.

"Hi, Jeremy," a small voice said.

"Oh, hey, Suzie," Jeremy said, picking up his little sister, "what's up?"

"Why's Phineas here?"

"Oh, he's here because Candace asked me to take him for a couple hours. He's mostly tired, so I think he'll be sleeping most of the time. Would you be a really good girl and be quiet so you don't wake him up?"

"Okay," Suzie replied in her most innocent voice.

Luckily for Phineas...it was only Candace she messed with and made a fool of...

* * *

><p>Having gotten Candace's call, Isabella skipped across the street when she heard a small cry...The Fireside Girl in her took over, and she headed off toward the noise. There was a small little squirrel caught in a trap. Also around the poor critter's neck, there was a note.<p>

'Got'cha kid'

Isabella suddenly heard a voice that she recognized, and she gasped.

"Lots of me...lots of me…"

Isabella turned, and right before her eyes was none other than a zombie-like pharmacist, three of them. She backed away in fear as they came towards her, but that only worked to the mastermind's advantage. He emerged from the bushed, and clapped his hand around her mouth. The girl screamed muffled, fighting off her attacker, but she realized it wasn't just his hand clapped around her mouth. There was a rag with some sort of knock out substance. She stared at the pharmazombies in fear, and she could see her world go dark.

"Phase 2 complete."


	5. Chapter 4

Phineas had slept on the couch peacefully for about half the day. Jeremy then could see him wince a little.

"Ph-Pharmacists...lots of me...n-no...no...NO!" Phineas woke up with a jolt.

Jeremy was right there instantly for Phineas with a glass of cold water. Phineas gulped down the water quickly but gently, and he sighed, "Thanks, Jeremy."

Jeremy gave Phineas a nice smile, and he took the glass back to the kitchen. Both boys agreed this nap was what Phineas needed because Phineas' bags were gone, and he seemed significantly less tired. Phineas got off the couch to wake his body up a little bit, and Jeremy went and got his clothes from the dryer.

"So...how was the nap, Phineas?"

"I defenitely needed it," Phineas chuckled, but he broke in a slight cold sweat, "I just wish the nightmares would stop. They're what keeps me up at night. Apparently nightmares come during the day too..."

"You've never slept during the day before?"

"Not really. I mean we slept for a couple hours in the morning the day after the night of the pharmacist apocalypse since we were up all day and night, but we were up by seven o'clock."

"In the morning?"

"Well that's the time we always wake up in the morning. It was about...eh five-ish when the sun came up. Anyway the nightmares didn't start until we went to bed that night..."

Jeremy frowned at Phineas, almost curious he didn't open up like this to Ferb. I mean they're brothers...why wouldn't he tell Ferb about it or Candace or someone he hung out with on a regular basis? Phineas' head was hung low in slight shame, little bit of fear and even a tad sadness. He wished he could make the nightmares go away...or at least understand why he's having them. He sighed, but a sudden voice in his head.

_"Dude! Come on! I've been trying to tell you something!"_

Phineas blinked in confusion, and shook the voice out. It sounded like himself...but how? Perhaps his id, he reasoned. Then suddenly...

_"I...LIKE YOU!" Isabella's words echoed._

_"I like you too, Isabella!" his words echoed._

_"No..." the words continued to echo, "I LIKE YOU-like you!"_

_The last words echoed over and over..._

_"I LIKE YOU-like you!"_

_He gasped, so that's what was forgotten about that day. He also realized he never got to tell her about how he felt about her. His mind flashed to earlier that day upon finding out Isabella wasn't with him. He had found himself freaking out with paranoia of what could have happened to her. He'd risked everybody out there JUST to see if Isabella was at Fireside Lodge. He chuckled at himself. It didn't dawn on him till that moment that he was a little blinded by concern about Isabella that night. Luckily he wasn't blinded that he got turned until the last five minutes._

_"AAAHHH!" Isabella screamed._

_"G-Get away from her!" Phineas shouted and he tackled the pharmacist, sacrificing himself for her._

_He'd hoped that even though he didn't say how he felt...this action helped define how he felt. He looked down at himself seeing the static surround himself. At least he went down for something he loved..._

Phineas' head was filled with so much information and shock that he actually tripped over the couch, falling onto the cushions. He placed his hand on his forehead. So that's what his mind was trying to tell him all this time...however he felt his mind wasn't finished.

"I...I like Isabella..."

"What?"

"I like Isabella!"

With that, Phineas ran out the door to rush to Isabella's house, leaving Jeremy alone in the living room as Suzy skipped in. Phineas ran down Maple Drive with a smile on his face. he hadn't felt this great in over a week. He ran so fast he felt the wind blowing at his face. If he was going any faster, he'd be flying. His spirits were high, for he knew he had to tell Isabella how he felt...like he'd been unable to a week ago.

"I'm gonna tell you, Isabella...I'm gonna tell you how I feel. And this time nothing will stop me…"

* * *

><p><strong>-Meanwhile in the Second Dimension-<strong>

"So that's what happened?" Phineas asked.

"Yes, it seems Doofenshmirtz has somehow mutated a citizen of Danville and in turn caused what is called a 'Zombie Apocalypse'," Dr. Baljeet explained.

"A zombie apocalypse? What are zombies?"

Given that movies (not about Doofenshmirtz) were forbidden for many years, nobody of the second dimension knew about zombies, vampires or any of those 'horror movie' creatures. Everyone in the room just stared at Doctor Baljeet with blank, clueless expressions. He was the only one that had done more research on anything for the sake of the Resistance as well as his own pleasure. However due to Baljeet's large amount of knowledge, he was confused (with a little bit of arrogance) by everyone's lack of information. Noticing that Baljeet was having these feelings, Candace gave him a dirty look.

"Not all of us broke the law and did research on everything of the world, Baljeet," she scolded.

"That is right. I forgot none of you are equipped with as much knowledge and information as I am. Well, allow me to explain then," Doctor Baljeet said, and he brought out his accordian, and he began to sing... what a treat... -_-

"I like to give facts and-" Baljeet sung but everyone screamed or yelled at him.

"No!"

"Not that again!"

"We don't have time for this!"

Baljeet, defeated, put the instruments away, and he straightened his labcoat-like trenchcoat, "Right, sorry about that...An apocalypse is described as an event involving destruction or damage on a catastrophic scale."

Everone seemed zoned out at completely and clueless at the large vocabulary. Baljeet sighed at everyone's blank faces.

"Allow me to dumb it down for you. It basically means the end of civilization," yet still it seemed to fly over their head, "UGH! It means doom for all of us!"

That seemed to work, for everyone seemed to gasp. Baljeet sighed. He REALLY needed to talk to someone about opening schools as soon as possible. Of course they had already started opening them, but people won't be properly educated until the end of summer. Poor souls, doomed to be close-minded for many months.

"Okay, so that's what an apocalypse is. Now what about this thing called a zombie?" Isabella asked, arms at her hips in complete sass.

"Right, a zombie is a corpse said to be revived by witchcraft. Other synonyms are living dead, walking dead and just undead."

"Undead?" Phineas cocked his eyebrow.

"Technically dead, but still animate."

"Wha?"

"It means dead, but alive at the same time..." Gretchen explained having been a slight brainiac herself. It wasn't as much as Baljeet...but it was something...

"Dead...but alive..." the thought sticked in Phineas' mind, "Hm...weird."

"Yes, it is quite oximoronic. Zombies are often people brought back from the dead. Most of the time thy have decaying bodies, so limbs and organs are hanging from their bodies. They also are completely brainless and slow. However you have to be careful. They feed on brains and if one bites you, you become one."

"So...zombies are people who were dead and they are brought back to life?" Phineas asked, his eyes containing a little sliver of hope, "Candace, maybe-"

"Don't even say it, Phineas. I don't wanna hear about Dad," Candace snapped.

Phineas sighed, and the rest of the Resistance gave strange, confused, curious expressions. Of course Candace never told them. Not even Ferb knew because nobody ever talked about it. Phineas sighed, and he looked over at Baljeet.

"But this seemed a little different than the creatures you explained. We saw them ourselves. They look exactly Doofenshmirtz except they wear different clothes, no eyepatch, and their eyes are out of focus. They also seemed to have a lack of understanding, yet they still followed us. There was also the strange fact they only said one thing. It sounds somewhat like these 'zombies' you told us about."

Baljeet placed his hand under his chin, deep in thought. Apparently he needed to do more research on this matter...


	6. Chapter 5

Phineas ran so fast down Maple Drive he almost missed the Garcia-Shapiro residence. His shoes scraped against the pavement as he skidded to a stop. He went to the door, took a deep breath, and he knocked on the door. He was slightly disappointed it wasn't Isabella herself, but he decided to roll with it. He gave his polite Phineas smile.

"Hi, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro, can I talk to Isabella?"

"Oh, I'm afraid she isn't home, Phineas. Honestly I think she headed over to your house. Check there, alright?"

"Oh, okay," with that he headed to his house.

* * *

><p>Isabella slowly woke up, feeling she was sleeping on steel...or some sort of metal. She could feel it swinging meaning that it wasn't on the ground. As her vision cleared, she could see bars and she knew she was in a cage. As she sat up, the cage swung a little causing her to lose her balance. Her vision seemed to clear completely, and she could see three figures standing right before. One of them looked like Vanessa, but she wore different clothes. One she didn't recognize at all, and the final one she recognized as that pharmacist that helped her and Phineas and the gang stop the pharmazombie apocalypse. However, like Vanessa, he was dressed differently than she remembered, and where did he get the eyepatch?<p>

"She certainly is different than her counterpart. I mean look at that dress," Vanessa said, "I mean I remember what the other one looked like, and she was way tougher."

"That maybe be an advantage for us though since she's bait for the kid your father is talking about," the woman Isabella didn't recognize said.

"I think she's awake," the pharmacist said, "Wakey, wakey, Ms. Garcia-Shapiro."

Isabella rubbed her eyes, and she adjusted herself so that she could see more clearly, "Hey, you're that pharmacist that helped Phineas and I stop the apocalypse. Why are you dressed differently, and where'd the eyepatch come from?"

"First of all, I'm not a pharmacist. Neither is that dumpkoff of a first dimension me. I am an evil dictator and evil scientist. Second of all, you are not in your dimension, my dear. In fact, you are in a dimension completely parallel to your own. By the way, my name is Heinz Doofenshmirtz, and these are my wife and daughter, Charlene and-"

"Vanessa, yeah, I remember Vanessa is your daughter. What I don't get is why am I here?"

Doofenshmirtz couldn't help but be annoyed at not only her squeaky voice but her interrupting him. He advanced quickly, threateningly at the cage about to slap Isabella, but seeing Isabella gasp and cringe was enough for him to smile and regain his composure.

"As I was saying, you are in a different dimension, and you are here because you will be bait for the one called Phineas Flynn. I understand he means something to you and that you mean something to him."

Isabella blushed, but she looked down. She wasn't going to tell these creeps anything if they were after Phineas. The question popped in her head then, "What do you want with Phineas? Can't you just get your dimension Phineas?"

"Believe it or not your Phineas and this dimension Phineas have some similarities, but they are very different from each other. For one thing, this dimension Phineas used to be and might still be a total wimp-"

"Phineas is NOT a wimp! Past, present, future OR different dimension!" Isabella defended.

Charlene rolled her eyes, and she glared at Isabella, "If you can't keep your mouth shut we'll just have to shut it for you, and I guarantee you this. It will be VERY unpleasant for you."

Isabella seemed to accept this message, and she nodded, shaking in her cage.

"Good, Vanessa, take her to one of the holding cells until further notice," Charlene ordered.

"Not quite yet. There's something I need her to do," Doofenshmirtz said with a smirk at Isabella, "I want you to write Phineas a little note."

Isabella shook her head in defiance. Like she'd do anything he told her to do. Doofenshmirtz had just about enough, and he snatched her wrist, pulling past the bars. Isabella gasped, and found herself staring right into his eyes of hatred, anger and vengeful.

"Listen, you, if you don't do as I say I can't guarantee the safety of your precious Phineas. Got that?!"

Isabella nodded, and she grabbed the pen and paper. Doofenshmirtz smiled in triumph, that he was going to be a feared dictator again, that Phineas was going to suffer along his side. His plan was going just as he perceived it. Soon he'd have Phineas, too helpless to save himself...


	7. Chapter 6

Plans were going fine...not just for our villains but in the backyard as well. Ferb and the Fireside girls were going through and recreating all of Phineas' best inventions. Well, Ferb was doing most of building while everyone argued on Phineas' best ideas. Irving said they all were, Baljeet thought the most logical ones were the best. Buford liked all the ones involving violence or brawn. The Fireside girls thought the inventions they helped to build were the best. All in all, there was quite a large disagreement between Phineas' best inventions. Jeremy entered the backyard, to which Candace put down her blueprints of the setup.

"Jeremy, I thought you were watching Phineas," Candace said.

"He left. He said something about telling Isabella something," Jeremy replied with a shrug to which Candace panicked, "what's wrong?"

Candace was panicking inside. She knew Isabella was supposed to be coming over. Now that she thought of it, it's been hours, and Isabella still hasn't shown up. She had to wonder where she was.

"Jeremy, what-"

"Excuse me," a voice said, and Candace turned around, "is Phineas Flynn here?"

"No, he's not home right now," Candace replied, "why do you ask?"

When she turned around, he was gone. Candace cocked her eyebrow in confusion. The voice sounded a little familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She then shrugged, and she got back to the plans, knowing it was getting crazy in the backyard. If it was all the same to her, she didn't want a fight to break out.

* * *

><p>Little did she know just outside the house, a note lay on the ground, and it's recipient was approaching. Phineas called out Isabella's name, but not loud enough where Candace could hear him luckily. He then spotted the note. The inventor picked it up, and it was a letter. There was a heart next to his name. Phineas smiled, knowing it had to be Isabella.<p>

_Meet me in the alley way behind Googleplex Mall, there's something I need to tell you. Come alone. _

She signed her name with a heart. Reading the letter, Phineas would think she was in a cheery, excited mood as she wrote it. Unfortunately, she was holding back tears as she wrote it, but Phineas couldn't see that, of course. He smiled, and he walked off toward the destination, unaware of the trap he was walking into…

* * *

><p>Isabella sat in her cage, tear-stains on her cheeks of what she'll get Phineas into now. She was alone, minus the ten pharmazombies guarding her. She was slightly glad they were under that guy's control otherwise they'd do whatever and probably touch her. She hugged her knees trying to wipe her tear-stains with the back of her hands. If she wasn't so scared, she'd have refused, but what could she do? He'd threatened to hurt Phineas. As far as she knew, from what they told her at least, they had no plans on hurting Phineas. She knew that could easily change if she displeased them. For Phineas' sake, she had to behave, but at the same time she felt she was getting him into more trouble by doing just that…<p>

* * *

><p>Phineas slowly approached the alley way. He had a smile on his face with a flower in his hand, Isabella's favorite flower at that. He smiled, but deep down he was really nervous. He'd had a crush on her since the day they met. He'd just never had the guts to admit it. Thinking about his own feelings and his shame for not telling her, he'd missed her hints. The thought caused him to frown the slightest bit. He looked at the flower, thinking about Isabella's smiling face, and he took a deep breath and smiled once again.<p>

"I've got this," he whispered, "Isabella? I'm here…"

"Lots of me…"

"Lots of me…"

Phineas gasped, hearing those voices. He quickly turned around and he could see five of them slowly approaching him, but there was one in front of them. He wore a different outfit, and he had a goatee. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing with a smirk across his face, his one eye settled on him. Phineas stared puzzled at the villain, but petrified at the zombies following right behind him.

"Well, well, well," Second Dimension Doofenshmirtz smirked.


	8. Chapter 7

Phineas backed into the corner of the alley as the pharmacist zombies advanced toward him. However, the one in front, who turned out not to be a zombie but Second Dimension Doofenshmirtz, held his hand out, and they stopped. Phineas was a little confused by this. Last he checked those pharmacists didn't listen to anyone or anything. They only focused on creating more of them. Why would they stop because this other one told them to? Phineas could see two of them on the side were holding chains that had rubber-like qualities. He stared at Second Dimension Doofenshmirtz with a puzzled look while Second Dimension Doofenshmirtz just smirked.

"Well, what have we got here?" the villain sneered, "A bratty little kid who seems to have fallen into my trap, that's what."

"Me? Wh-why would you want me? Wh-where's Isabella? And...why are you dressed differently? Where'd the eyepatch come fro-"

"Oh for crying out loud, I'm from another dimension!"

"If I wasn't intimidated by those pharmacists, I'd probably be very impressed right about now."

"Ah yes, about those," he turned to them, and he pointed at Phineas, "grab him with the chains, but don't touch him!"

Obediently, the zombies advanced on Phineas who tried to back away again, but he was against the corner, no way out. He felt one cuff grab his left hand and another grabbed his right hand. The zombies pulled Phineas toward Alt. Doofenshmirtz who stepped out of the way so the zombies could pull him in and pull him off the ground.

"W-wait! Wh-what'd I do to you?!" Phineas shouted in a neutral tone, but hints of fear and scold were in it too, "I mean I don't even know you!"

"Exactly, you don't remember me, but I remember you and what you did to me. More of that later," Alt. Doof then produced a small remote, and he opened a large green portal that blew Phineas' hair back. The glow of the portal amazed him, but at the same time frightened him.

"What's that?"

"Well it's my dimension...and it's going to be your new home. Come on, you mindless zombies, we've got work to do," he led the zombies carrying Phineas away.

Phineas' arms were stretched out so they were straight, and he couldn't move. He had a bad feeling about this...The thing that puzzled him was that the note was definitely Isabella's handwriting. If this was indeed a trap, she had something to do with it. He watched as the glow got brighter as he got closer to it, and soon he was on the other side. If there weren't so many zombies, he'd attempt to struggle and escape, but he was surrounded. He then looked at Alternate Doofenshmirtz.

"Can I at least walk myself? These cuffs kinda hurt, and I won't run away...I mean I am surrounded after all," he said.

With a snap of the former (and maybe future) dictator's fingers, the zombies allowed Phineas to walk in center of them. Phineas decided it was best if he keep just the right pace so they don't touch him. His hands were still cuffed and held by the zombies, but at least he was able to walk himself. He sighed as Alternate Doofenshmirtz led him and the zombies throughout Alternate Danville. Eventually they came to a building Phineas vaguely recognized. It was a lot like the one in his dimension, but the shape was a little different. When they walked through the doors, it didn't look like the lobby he'd been blocking off entrances (to no avail) from zombies from a week ago. It was more sinister looking. He was led to the elevator to which his captor dismissed some of the zombies only leaving himself, Phineas and the two zombies holding Phineas' chains in the elevator.

"You must be very confused right now," Alternate Doofenshmirtz said.

"Yeah, considering if I didn't something to you, I certainly don't remember it," Phineas replied without making eye contact, "I mean if I'm from another dimension, how could I have ever crossed your path?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised, kiddo," replied the villain, "You'd be surprised."

The trip up the elevator was silent the rest of the time until they got to the penthouse. The sight was vaguely familiar to Phineas, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember. Waiting for them was what seemed to be other dimension Vanessa and that Charlene person he'd talked to one morning about finding Candace's Mary McGuffin doll. The getup seemed to be the same on Charlene, but Vanessa was dressed up like an evil emo princess or something along those lines. Whatever was going on, he didn't like where things were going.

"Oh, so you got him. Was it as easy as you claimed it'd be, dear?" Second Dimension Charlene asked, and after receiving a nod from her husband, she gave smirk toward Phineas, "Good, cuz this kid better be worth all the time we're wasting."

"Yeah, seriously, Dad. He's a little short and young to be a threat...that said if I hadn't come along, you guys would have probably been defeated by the Resistance," Second Dimension Vanessa smirked.

"I had things under control," Charlene-2 replied.

"Sure you did, Mom," Vanessa-2 rolled her eyes.

"Eh hem," Doof-2 cleared his throat, glancing at the captive Phineas, "I think we have more important stuff to deal with than that right now."

Charlene-2 nodded, and she approached the inventor, "Well, he seems a lot like his counterpart, but he seems to have a different hairstyle, no fashion sense (to which Phineas gave a small frown) and...no that's about it. His counterpart was just this quiet, wasn't he?

Phineas quiet? Now there's two words you don't hear much. However, Phineas usually didn't speak much in front of bad guys, apparently the same was so for his Second Dimension counterpart. Vanessa-2 also approached him, and she had to admit he was adorable.

"I have to admit he is kinda cute with that vacant expression of his. Can I keep him as my prisoner if he doesn't join us? I bet he'd be an adorable cyborg."

Phineas' eyes widened at this. Join them? "Why would I ever join you? I mean I don't even know who you are!"

"Oh, so the boy does speak," Charlene-2 said, "I never even heard a word out of the him of this dimension. What an interesting voice and head you have. I suppose the you of this dimension always has his big sister talking for him."

Phineas just blinked, not responding to her. Doofenshmirtz-2 dismissed the pharmazombies holding Phineas' chains allowing Phineas to roam free (cuffs still around his arms). Phineas watched them go, and his attention was turned to the Alternate Doofenshmirtz family.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," Charlene-2 said as she and Vanessa-2 went back to Doof-2's side, "I am-"

"Charlene Doofenshmirtz: ex-wife of Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Heinz Doofenshmirtz,...well I know some things about the you of my dimension, but nothing about you. Finally, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz: daughter of Heinz and Charlene Doofenshmirtz," Phineas finished.

"Wait...Ah, yes, that's right, you met my counterpart a week ago when you defeated those zombies," Doof-2 said.

"Well...yeah...I've never met him before that," Phineas replied, "a-and wait! How'd you know about that?! It only happened in my dimension as far as I know! How did you get those things to listen to you?"

Doof-2 sighed in relief. So everything of that one day was gone from his memory. This would work well to his advantage. He approached Phineas, and he pulled his chains so that he was now standing right in front of the Alternate Doofenshmirtz family. Phineas had a feeling things were about to happen...things he wasn't going to like.

"So, Phineas Flynn, we have a proposition for you…"


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't been updating much. With Christmas coming up and me being sick all week, I haven't been able to update much. I'll try to do more though. **

* * *

><p>"Wait, Isabella isn't here yet? I thought she was on her way over," Candace said to Ferb who gave a shrug.<p>

"Sorry, Candace, but Chief isn't here yet. She isn't picking up her cell phone either," Gretchen explained.

Ferb was a little on edge about this. If Isabella wasn't here, and she wasn't picking up her phone, then where was she? Equally important, where was Phineas if he was on his way to see her? Ferb picked up his phone, and he dialed Phineas' number.

* * *

><p>"No way!"<p>

Phineas clenched his fists, and he backed away from the family of dictators.

"Aw, come on, kid, it could be fun," Charlene-2 said, "you love to build, don't you?"

"Yeah, but not things that could cause harm to someone!" shouted Phineas.

"I seem to recall you building a space laser one day," Heinz-2 claimed.

"Th-that was different! Ferb mixed the blue prints with our original plan!"

"Oh really, so you're telling me you don't build potentially dangerous things?" taunted Heinz-2.

Phineas nodded, but he was a little uneasy about the tone his captor had taken. Suddenly his cell phone rang to 'Takin Care of Things', Ferb's custom ringtone. Phineas was about to answer the call when he heard behind him, "Answer it, and you pay, kid."

Phineas unfortunately didn't answer it since he didn't wanna anger the Second Dimension Doofenshmirtzes anymore than he already has. Vanessa-2 then came up, and he snatched the inventor's phone. In her grasp, she crushed it, but Phineas had made that thing indestructible. It was so tough and hard to break that Vanessa-2's fingers are what broke.

"OW! You little brat! You broke my fingers!" Vanessa-2 shouted, and then she could see her nails too had broken...every single one of them," Mom! He broke my manicure too!"

"Well, don't try to break my indestructible phone then," Phineas remarked.

Vanessa-2 stormed to her parents with Phineas' phone, and she handed it to her mother who then stashed it away in a safe in her desk. Destroyed or not, it was out of Phineas' reach, and it would eventually run out of battery.

* * *

><p>No answer from Phineas' cell phone either. That worried the Brit even more than Isabella not picking up. Phineas ALWAYS picked up the phone. Something was wrong for sure, but what?<p>

"What's wrong, Ferb?" Candace could see her stepbrother's expression, "did you try calling Phineas?"

Ferb nodded, and even Candace was worried now. She knew as well as he did that Phineas never missed a call. First no answer from Isabella...now Phineas? Something screwy was going on, and he needed to find out what it was and why. Ferb tugged on, Candace's skirt to get her attention as she was talking to the Fireside Girls.

"Huh? Oh, what's up, Ferb?"

Ferb glanced out the gate, gesturing her he'd like to go search for some clues. Candace nodded, and Ferb was off. He'd find his little brother somehow, wherever he was…

* * *

><p>Dr. Baljeet called a meeting to the Resistance. It seemed he found something interesting.<p>

"What's up, Dr. Baljeet?" Candace-2 asked, "Did you find more on this whole zombie thing?"

"Indeed I did, Sir. It seems as though Doofenshmirtz created a device that caused a local citizen to mutate and transform into a zombified version of himself, therefore creating an army of him. With these zombies though, all that is needed is the touch of a hand. The only thing I do not understand is where he got the idea from, and why he chose this as his method of coming back into power."

"Well with an army of him, including us since he probably aims to eventually send them after us, he'd have nobody to stand in his way of taking over the Tri-State Area...in both dimensions," Phineas-2 reasoned, and then he gasped, "And if he's where I think he may be, he'll have the energy required to open a portal to their dimension! The first dimension is in trouble!"

He rushed to the exit, but he was quickly blocked by his sister's arm. Her hand had grasp on his collar, and she was easily able to pick him up and gently push him back. Phineas-2 wasn't giving up so fast though, not with the Doofenshmirtz family threatening both dimensions. Ferb-2 sighed, and he gently placed his hand on his bro's shoulder which seemed to calm him down. Phineas-2 sighed, and he sat down.

"Good, now, Phineas is right. We do need to prepare to defend both dimensions which means we may need a way to the first dimension since we need the first dimension Phineas and Ferb to help us. Baljeet, figure out a way to open a portal. Everyone else will have to lay low until we can come up with a plan. This means no resurfacing until further notice. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir!"


	10. Chapter 9

Ferb was off to try and find Phineas. He had a feeling his bro needed his help. Of course he couldn't do anything until he found out where the heck his bro was. Phineas wasn't one to go without a trace, so if he could find clues, he'd be able to find his brother for sure. The only issue he had was where should he start to look? Perhaps Jeremy's? No, Jeremy said he'd gone running off to meet Isabella to tell her something. That meant he disappeared at some point after that. Isabella had also disappeared but he had no idea when. He remembered texting her, so she disappeared somewhere on her way here. Ferb was certain their disappearance was by the same source. It couldn't be the same time since judging by the timeline between Jeremy's saying Phineas left was a lot later than Isabella should have been at the house. Ferb had a feeling this was going to be a little difficult, but he couldn't waste any time.

* * *

><p>Jeremy couldn't help but feel guilty for Phineas' disappearance. He was supposed to watch him, and he let him leave without any supervision. Then again, nobody should have to worry. Phineas has been on his own before, right? Nothing ever happened in Danville, as far as he knew. Why would Phineas go out alone if he was worried about something? Plus it was just down the road, so why should they be worried about him? Perry was loafing around in the back, and he could see the worry on Jeremy's face. Jeremy spotted the monotreme, and he picked him up.<p>

"Oh, Perry," Jeremy sighed, "how could I have been so careless with Phineas? I mean he's so young and I didn't watch him like I said I would. Ugh, if anything happens to the little guy, I'll never forgive myself!"

Perry wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault, but he'd blow his secret. What could have possibly happened to Phineas? Isabella too? Something fishy was going on for sure. It was then he remembered he had secret cameras hidden all over the neighborhood. He just needed to get away from Jeremy...but how? Giving a sidelong glance at the teen, he could tell he was distraught. Perry noticed they seemed to be the only two in the yard. Perry sighed, and he squirmed out of Jeremy's arms and went to one of his lair entrances.

"Perry, where are you going?" Jeremy asked.

Perry did nothing as his elevator took him down to his lair. Jeremy followed him down like Perry thought he would. Soon they were in Perry's lair.

"Whoa, what's this place? Did Phineas and Ferb build this for you, boy?"

When Jeremy looked down at Perry, he was standing on his hind legs with his fedora on, holding a note.

'_I've got an idea Phineas and Isabella were kidnapped'_

* * *

><p>"Hey! G-gimme back my phone!" Phineas made an attempt to run for his phone, but he felt a large claw grab his arm, barely missing his arm with its sharp teeth. Phineas turned his head suddenly to see the Pandaborg glaring at his prisoner. He struggled as the cyborg pulled him back, "Wh-what's that?"<p>

Charlene-2 sighed, "Honey, I think we might have to just turn him into a boyborg. He's clearly not going to cooperate with us."

Heinz-2 only grinned seeing Phineas tremble in fear as he approached the boy. Phineas made quick effort not to make eye contact with him. He knew as well as anyone that if he made eye contact with him, he'd see terror and have an advantage over the child. Unknown to Phineas he already had the upperhand. He commanded the Pandaborg to release him. Phineas instinctively backed away right into the waiting hand of the dictator. He struggled, but Heinz-2 pushed him forward.

"So, you still want to resist us and be stubborn?"

Phineas said nothing as he lead him to another section of the room where there was a tarp with a chain expanding to the ceiling. With one hand on Phineas' shoulder (to keep him place) and the other grabbing the tarp, Heinz-2 pulled the tarp uncovering a cage and inside...Isabella.

"ISABELLA!" Phineas gasped, "Wh-what is she doing here?!"

"Well she had a part in your capture, but I kept her around since she'd be good motivation to do exactly as I say," Heinz-2 said, and he pushed Phineas harshly to the cage, holding onto the chains connected to his wrists, "Go say hi."

"Isabella!"

"Phineas!"

"Wh-wha...I don't understand. What did he mean when...you wrote the letter…" Phineas whispered realization dawning on him.

"I'm sorry, Phineas...he forced me."

"I believe you," Phineas smiled to his best friend, thinking in his head she looked so cute as a damsel in distress. He quickly shook the thought, "How'd you end up here?"

"Long story…"

Phineas nodded, but felt himself get yanked back to Heinz-2, "So...now that you know we have your precious friend. I suppose you're rethinking some things, huh?"

"Phineas, don't listen to him! I'm fine, okay?"

Phineas' head seemed to follow whoever was talking. Heinz-2 grabbed the boy's face, forcing him to look him in the eye, striking fear into the inventor's eyes. Heinz-2 grinned maliciously at the trembling ten year old. He had him right where he wanted him.

"Pay no mind to her, Phineas. She doesn't quite know what's at stake here. Would you like me to tell you exactly what will happen if you continue to misbehave?" Phineas shook his head, "Great, here's the deal, kiddo. If you refuse us or anger us in anyway way...see those over there?"

Heinz-2 pointed over at one of the pharmazombies, and it didn't take long for Phineas to realize just what was going to happen if he upset his captors. He gulped, and then he nodded in understanding. Seeing he got his point across, Heinz-2 let go of Phineas and reapproached his family to watch Phineas collapse to his knees. Phineas had no choice. If he didn't wanna lose Isabella, he had to do as they say. He then looked them straight in the eye.

"A-alright...listen. I want to set some ground rules if I'm gonna help you. First, whatever I build, I want your assurance my friends and family will not be harmed. That includes myself and Isabella," Phineas stood up with his brave face.

"Fair," Heinz-2 replied.

"Second, I may be your prisoner, but I'll need nourishment and a place to sleep if I'm to have the strength to build."

"Done."

"Last...let Isabella go…"

"NO!"

Phineas turned his head to Isabella, grasping the bars, "What?"

"No, I'm not leaving you. If you're prisoner, I'm prisoner with you, Phineas…"

"But…"

"No buts. I'm staying with you."

Phineas then turned back to the Second Dimension Doofenshmirtzes, "Alright...new condition. If I'm not working on inventions, I get to spend time with Isabella, and if we have a cell, I'd like if we are close to each other and able to touch or at least speak to each other. Fair?"

Phineas stood there waiting for their answer. The three discussed it, and soon they turned back to him, "Deal."

"However, we have our own condition. If you misbehave and seem beyond the point of obedience, we will not hesitate to turn you into a boyborg," Charlene-2 demanded.

Phineas looked at his feet, then at Isabella's pleading eyes, and back to the Doofenshmirtzes…, "Alright…"


	11. Chapter 10

Isabella kept close to Phineas as they were lead through the building by pharmazombies. They had orders not to touch Phineas and Isabella, but they were still quite intimidated by them. Heinz-2 stopped, leading the way, at two cells connected to each other, but in no means the same cell. The bars connecting the two were wide enough to where a hand could fit through, and the locked entrances were made of an unbreakable glass. It was clearly a pair of cells meant to keep prisoners in and built for two. Phineas knew this was planned out from the beginning. Opening one door, he grabbed Isabella and shoved her in. He then sealed it with his thumbprint. Obviously they weren't going to get out unless he let them out. He then opened the other cell and shoved Phineas in. As soon as he turned, the cell was locked, and Heinz-2 was walking away.

"Well, I guess it could be worse," Phineas commented, and Isabella nodded, scooting close to the bars that separated them, "I mean...at least we can hold hands and talk to each other."

Isabella smiled, and they reached for each other's hand. They both looked away, and they blushed. It dawned on Phineas they he and Isabella were alone now. He could tell her what he wanted to tell her before his capture. He blushed, and this time Isabella saw it, and he sighed.

"Isabella?"

"Hm?"

"You remember how when we defeated the zombies last week, we only remembered building the vortex sprayer and then nothing?"

"Mhm."

"Well...I...remember now, and I...well. I remember Ferb sacrificed himself so we could continue on, and then...well…"

"Phineas, just get to the point," Isabella smiled poking his nose.

Phineas made a playful irritated expression, "Really? You had to go with point?"

Isabella shrugged, and they both laughed. Phineas took a deep breath, "Okay...I'm gonna jump right to it. I...I like you, Isabella."

"I like you too, Phineas. I mean we're friends-"

"No...I mean," Phineas said outloud, but then in his thoughts, "_Come on, Phineas! Just say it! Three little words…" _

"Phineas?"

"I...LIKE-you...like you," Phineas said after taking another deep breath, "Maybe even...love you."

Isabella was speechless, that the boy she's had a crush on forever likes her back, and that he admitted it first (or so she thought). She blushed, and smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah...I just...never had the guts to tell you before."

"Well...I...I like you-like you too," Isabella said.

"I know."

Isabella's face fell, "What?"

Sensing her anger, Phineas quickly corrected his slight mistake, "I mean you told me last week, and I just remembered it now. I was trying to tell you I felt the same way, but a zombie came behind you and I guess I saved you."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I pushed it away from you...but he ripped off my head gear and got me."

"Wow...so...are we...a couple now?"

"Well...as long as we're both alive, I don't see why not. Macheri Je T'aime, Isabella"

"Je T'aime you too, Phineas."

They reached through the bars and grabbed each other's hands, and they pressed their foreheads against each other since lips wouldn't quite work with that nose of Phineas'.

"I promise...we're gonna get through this together."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you think they've been kidnapped? What enemies could Phineas have made?" Jeremy asked, "And why are you on two legs? Did the boys like...mutate you or something?"<p>

Perry shook his head, and he walked over to his computer and there was Major Monogram on the monitor. Monogram caught sight of Jeremy and he had a panic attack.

"Great googly moogly!" the major exclaimed, "Agent P, what is Jeremy Johnson doing here?!"

"Sir, Phineas and Isabella have gone missing, and Perry I guess is trying to find them. He thinks they may have been kidnapped, but how could Phineas make any enemies? He never hurt anyone or did anything wrong."

"Actually, there are a couple suspects. Without knowing it, Phineas has made some enemies," Monogram said taking out a list, "there's Kha Kha Peu Peu, that villain back from when he and Ferb were The Beak. I can have Carl do some perimeter scans to see if he can pick up any suspicious activity involving Phineas."

"Is there anyone else?" Jeremy asked, "I mean I would like to help in any way. I feel like it's slightly my fault Phineas went missing."

"Well there is a pair of brothers similar to Phineas and Ferb named Thaddeus and Thor, but I don't think they're behind this. Last but not least, Phineas would never be able to remember this, but he stopped an evil dictator from another dimension from taking over the Tri-State area resulting in his arrest. However from what I've heard, he gave up evil because Doofenshmirtz of this dimension gave him a toy train to replace the one he lost years ago, sparking his evil."

"How does losing a toy train turn someone evil?" Jeremy cocked his eyebrow.

Monogram shrugged, "Agent P, this might need some looking into. We'll do some perimeter scans and review all traffic cameras for anything we can find on Phineas and Isabella's whereabouts. You might want to let Agent Pinky in Wanda's division know since she is his owner. In the meantime, keep your eyes out for any clues. Monogram out."

Perry's monitor screen went black, and he turned back to Jeremy, clearly filled with questions, lots and lots of questions.

"So, what the heck is going on here?"

Perry simply grabbed Jeremy's phone, knowing exactly who to get ahold of for an explanation.


End file.
